The Lens
"The Lens" is the first episode of the The Lens, a series inspired by Doctor Who. It first aired on Sunday 20th July. Synopsis A girl moves into a new town and realizes that the next door neighbor is a teenage boy who never talks to anyone and is only ever seen at school. On her first day at school, everyone inside is teleported to a space station called the Labyrinth by a race of Minotaurs - who, in reality are cross-dimensional travelers, as is the rest of the faerie realm. Now, the boy next door who nobody talks to must work to save the students from a demise at the hands of the Labyrinth itself.... Summary Jodie East has moved into a house next door to the most unpopular kid in her school. On her way into school at Pink Vale Middle/Elementary School, she bumps into her strange neighbor (Cross).When she arrives at school, she again meets Cross, who is busy passing his science test in 5 minutes. The Minotaur, who pose as the brutal police force of the faerie realm, who have no jurisdiction on Earth, teleport everyone inside the science lab to their prison ship the Labyrinth in order to apprehend Cross, who is using a seeing lens (leading to the shows title) to see fairies after they spirited away the rest of his family. The Minotaur place everyone in translucent cubic prison chambers in the ship’s airlock, Cell 1, examining the humans’ eyes. Cross uses a faerie device to slow down his heart rate and fall asleep, making it look like he was rendered unconscious as a side-effect of the teleport. The Minotaur ignore him. The Minotaur leave the airlock, to Cross’s surprise, as the readings on the airlock control next to the door says there is no oxygen. However, the readings suddenly jump and another cell appears in front of them (a Cell is a segment of the Labyrinth). Realizing that this ship is a Cellscape station, meaning that the other segments of the ship (Cells 2-50) are converted into atoms and stored in the airlocks at the end of the ship, Cross breaks Jodie out of the holding cell and begins to follow the Minotaur (If they do not find the lens, they will just eject the students into space to get the job done, and they need access to the teleport controls so that they can get everyone home safely). Jodie inadvertently activates a reset panel, which causes the other cells of the Labyrinth to dematerialize back to Cell 1. This activates after a countdown from -99. When Cross and Jodie arrive at Cell 50, the Minotaur’s quarters, the countdown has gone down to -20. As an alarm goes off, Cross tries to deactivate the reset. Realizing that he has the seeing lens, the Minotaur captain, Otris, swings his axe at Cross, narrowly missing and crushing the deactivation panel. As the Minotaur prepare to teleport back to Cell 1, so does Cross, hanging on to Jodie, but as the teleport activates Otris swings his axe at Jodie this time and interferes with the teleport. She appears in Cell 15 as it dematerializes around her. Refusing to give up hope Cross puts on a spacesuit. Otris warns him that compressing of 49 cubic meters releases over 200 rads of radiation and that going outside of the airlock is suicidal. Cross ignores him and climbs out of the ship. Looking around, seeing nothing but void, Cross gives up. However, as he reenters the airlock, the other segments rematerialize, along with Jodie. Realizing that she was converted into atoms with the rest of the ship, Cross begins to run towards Cell 15. One Minotaur tries to stop him but dies instantly. Cross’s spacesuit has absorbed all 200 rads of radiation. Otris throws him out of the airlock. Cross clambers over the Labyrinth up to Cell 15 and opens the emergency hatch. Jodie is alive. However, he still doesn’t have access to the teleport controls. Luckily, using the suit to access the panel, Cross teleports everyone home safely. He removes the suit, and teleports him and Jodie home too. Although there is nothing to stop the Minotaur from coming back, they decide not to. Cross explains to Jodie that faeries are actually interdimensional travelers. Jodie takes pity on the loss of his family and decides to help him fight the dark forces of the faerie realm. Characters *Cross *Jodie East *Princible Wight *Christie *Thomas *Thwaites *Minotuar *Otris Production *This episode leads works using the same title as the show.